


Let Your Hair Down

by Zehntacles



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Filia, frustrated from her constant lack of human contact and companionship, takes things into her own hands to find some satisfaction during her lonely nights.
Relationships: Filia & Samson (Skullgirls)
Kudos: 4





	Let Your Hair Down

The school bell rang as the students began to exit one after the other from the campus grounds. Boys and girls of various grades leaving high school to begin their trip back home or out to enjoy time with their friends. It was a life that had its own types of pressures, but for one girl they were mounted by additional difficulties. Walking alone as the other students gave her a wide berth, Filia held her bag in her hands and looked around the campus at the other students. Things had been this way for as long as she could remember. Unfortunately as long as she could remember didn't go very far back due to the only other company she kept.

"Ready to hit the road?" A deep voice asked her as one of the thick strands of her "hair" reached around into her bag and pulled out the white hat she kept inside it during the day. Positioning it over top her head and covering a wide smile with two yellow eyes on the back of her skull.

"Yeah, let's go, Samson." Filia answered the parasitic creature. This being was both the reason she couldn't recall her own past and why the other students kept their distance. She was certain someone here must have known her before Samson had attached himself and robbed her of her memories. But if they did they didn't want anything to do with her now. So she was left spending her days within the walls of the school and her nights anywhere she could find, all alone. Sometimes Samson had friends from before they bonded that she could stay in the homes of. Other times she had to find a place to rest that was out of sight on the streets. While it was dangerous for a girl out there in the city, Samson was more than capable of keeping her defended and his insistence of keeping her out of direct public view made her wonder at times if it was for her or his protection.

The hair around her shoulders slowly retracted up under her white hat as Samson hid himself. Aside from the school uniform she wore every day it was the only other piece of clothing that she owned. She opened up her bag to look inside, noticing there was only just enough money left in her dwindling funds to get herself dinner tonight. That probably meant she'd be sleeping under a bridge again, hopefully with a blanket to keep herself warm. Closing the bag Filia walked forward, trailing behind two other students that were walking hand in hand.

It was a couple, a boy and a girl. She didn't know their names but had seen them frequently enough to remember their faces. Rumors having made their way around enough for her to know that they'd been dating for some time and there was suspicion their relationship had turned to being even more physical. The girl leaned against the boy and wrapped her arms around his, Filia gripping her bag tighter in her fingers as she watched their affection being displayed publicly. She wanted that. Not either of them specifically but just that feeling of affection, of caring, of love. When they turned to face each other and shared a little kiss she couldn't bear the sight of it anymore and began to walk slowly so they'd be farther out in front of her.

Once there was plenty of distance she picked up the pace again and sighed, wondering what it would be like to have a boyfriend. Someone that wasn't afraid of her and who didn't mind having Samson along for the ride. Such fantasies were foolish of course, she was on a mission to figure out what her past life had been like and the idea of things like dates and boyfriends were less likely than getting a wish granted on the Skullheart. Besides the parasite and amnesia in her head she was also homeless and dirt poor, who would want to be with a girl like that? With a deep sigh over her resigned love life she eventually arrived at the train station and awaited its arrival so she could make her way into the city to figure out her night.

As the crowd packed together around her and she watched the tracks with dull interest, there was a sudden breeze felt around her thighs as her skirt lifted up. A hand coming up beneath it to rest against her ass. Her back straightened up and she let slip a small surprised yelp as a man's hand rubbed against her panties under her skirt. Eyes wide she wondered what to do, normally more than willing to beat the hell out of any guy that would try to get fresh with her when she didn't invite their advances. But today, strangely, her body hesitated. She was thinking of that girl and boy walking together in front of her earlier. Unsure why her mind would go to something like that she could feel the fingers against her ass grow braver as they tried to slip under her panties.

"Hey pal." A deep voice whispered, Filia able to feel one of the strands of black hair stretch down and wrap tightly around the man's wrist, pulling it away from her body. "If you want this hand back, I suggest you catch a different train." Samson growled, peeking out from beneath her hat at the face of the molester. When the tentacle-like hair released his wrist the man behind her ran away into the crowd without so much as a peep, Samson quickly hiding back under her hat as the train pulled up and all the commuters began to pile inside and find seats. Filia located a spot that wasn't near anyone towards the back of the train and set her bag down next to herself, letting out a breath she'd been holding ever since that man had touched her. "Sorry about that, I should have been paying closer attention."

"It's okay Samson, it's not your fault." Filia said, not thinking he was to blame in the slightest for the behavior of some creep.

"I know yer not a pushover but you can let me know about these mooks trying tah feel you up. I'll send 'em packing any day."

"I appreciate it." Filia said, letting her body relax a little more. There was comfort in having a friend that wanted to keep her safe all the time. At first she hadn't really trusted Samson, after all she'd just woken up one day with another creature attached to her head and no memory of how she got that way. But the longer they were together the more she believed he really did have her best interests in mind. Even if living this way was very difficult for her at times. As the train continued to travel along the tracks and through the city she looked around. Sometimes something of value was left behind by the commuters and she'd been lucky enough to pick up some extra money from people that were careless. While nothing like cash was around her she did spot a magazine with a familiar character on the cover. "Is that a Deep Violet comic book!?"

"Oh, really? Score! We've been a couple issues behind for a while." Samson said, lifting the hat up slightly to see where Filia was looking. Getting up from her chair she fished it out from under one of the seats and took it back to her own, feeling more cheerful already. She didn't get a lot of time to enjoy things like radio dramas or comics but it was always a treat when an opportunity fell into her lap like this. When she first started reading them Samson said he hadn't been a fan of such things but as time was passing he was growing more accustomed to her hobbies as well. "What issue number is it? I think we were on number forty-six before."

"It... doesn't have a number." Filia said, curiously searching the cover. It didn't look like any of the comics she'd read in the past either. For one it was a bit thicker and while the art was pretty it didn't seem to be made by a professional printing press. "I think this is a fan magazine."

"Ah, one of those artsy types that spend all day inside writing and drawing stuff. Probably thrown away for good reason." Samson said, hiding back under his hat. Having nothing else to read, Filia opened the book up to find that it wasn't what she had expected at all. Instead of panels with word bubbles telling a story this seemed to be a collection of drawings. Each one coming off a bit more revealing than the last. Deep Violet comics were already known for being suggestive with their main heroine's behavior and revealing costume. But Filia still enjoyed the stories a lot and it was fun reading about a woman superhero for a change. Her teacher Mrs. Victoria had repeatedly discouraged her from reading such things, saying that it was little more than soft-core pornography. That didn't stop Filia from sneaking a read every now and then behind one of her text books though. Still, this was more than she was used to.

"Is she naked in this...?" Filia muttered, looking closely at the images of the super hero stripping off her skin tight outfit to show what was underneath. Swallowing a lump in her throat Filia kept looking through the magazine, the pictures growing more suggestive and graphic in each shot. Somehow it reminded her of the boy and girl, sharing a kiss as they walked home. Thoughts of the hand that had touched her under her skirt, who's face she never even seen, flashed through her mind while turning the pages. Eyes widened as there was an image of Deep Violet on her knees, taking a cock into her mouth while her fingers wrapped around it. "This is actually porn... isn't it?"

Peeking up from where she was reading she noted the train car was getting a little more full but she still had the back seat to herself. Since no one seemed to notice what she was looking at Filia began to read further. There were pictures of multiple men around Deep Violet now, her hands wrapped around their cocks while she licked another with her tongue. Filia had never thought about what sex might be like with more than one person involved before but the images here were showing a lot of possibilities. She began to wonder what it was like feeling something like that in her own hands, against her tongue and in her mouth. When she looked up again to make sure no one could see what she was reading Filia noted she'd been rubbing her thighs together quietly while she sat. No one noticed anything so she carried on.

It was getting even more detailed now, the pictures escalating to Deep Violet being completely naked now and laying on her back, legs spread apart and using her fingers to spread open her pussy. She'd seen the woman in poses similar during action scenes in comics but this was so much more erotic. Fingers trembled as they turned the pages, the men in the images around her pushing themselves inside of her. Thrusting into her pussy, into her mouth, into her hands. Filia's breathing was faster now as she kept reading and desperately wanted to see what the ending was like. But a voice caught her attention. "Yo, Filia, didn't we miss our stop!?"

"What!?" Filia asked, snapping the magazine closed and looking around. The sun was already dipping down across the horizon of buildings and she could see that indeed they were pulling away from her normal station. "Oh... yeah, I guess I... um... I uh... was daydreaming."

"It's alright, been a while since we were in a different part of town anyway." Samson assured her. Filia was just happy he didn't press the issue any longer. Carefully she slipped the magazine into her bag and patiently awaited for the train to stop at the next station, trying to calm her body down from the excitement her imagination had been running her towards. When the train stopped she carefully walked off and out of the station onto the city streets. "Well we either got a hike to our normal spots or we can go the other way and get some food from Little Innsmouth. Yu-Wan would probably let you crash on his couch again too."

"That sounds nice but I hate imposing on them all the time. Maybe we can find some pasta tonight?"

"Ooh, really? With extra meatballs?"

"We've only got enough for... maybe A meatball." Filia said in disappointment. "Or we could get some sandwiches again, something simple."

"Hey sweet cheeks, you're in need of some cash?" A man spoke up to her, Filia lifting her head to see two men watching her from up ahead on the sidewalk. She became used to this ever since she started finding places to sleep on the streets. There were often men who would try to pick her up for a date or a dinner or for something more suggestive, thinking any girl out at night must have been working as a prostitute. Turning her nose up to them Filia marched right by, uninterested in what they had to say. But they were persistent, and followed behind her.

"C'mon now, don't be that way." The other man said, he was stout and wearing a bowler hat and bright red suspenders that did not match well with his yellow shirt. "It's not safe for a girl to be all by her lonesome out here. You never know who might try to take advantage of you." Veiled threats most likely, trying to get her to stop so they could isolate her. She knew better than to listen to them. But still they persisted.

"Listen here, we ain't a couple of sleazy nobodies. We know the score like anyone else." The other taller man said, he had a trimmed beard and a bow tie that wasn't at all flattering. "Girl needs to eat, girl needs a lotta things, so we can be sure to pay for that." He said, holding up a wad of bills that were held together by a rubber band. Filia knew better than to listen... but at the sight of that money she stopped in her tracks. Seeing her falter, of course they persisted.

"You want to give me money?" Filia asked, the two men standing in front of her now. The Bowtie Man keeping the roll of bills within eyesight for her. "What... what do you want to pay me for?"

"Nothing too extreme, just a little entertainment." The Bowtie Man said to her. "There's a little motel not far from here, we can rent a room for the night and really get to know each other. Girl with a body like yours, I bet you can take a lot."

"You want me... to go to a motel with... both of you?" Filia asked, wondering why she was faltering. Normally she'd never entertain the words of men like these but something was stopping her today, making her second guess herself. The stout Suspenders Man smiled at her with hungry eyes.

"We can do it one at a time if you prefer it." He said, looking up and down her figure, Filia crossing her arms over herself as she felt the eyes gazing at her. "But if you can handle both at once, we'd like to be regulars with you."

"Regulars... with me?" She swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes moving down to the front of their pants. She wondered what they looked like under there. Were they like the pictures in the magazine she had taken from the train? Swollen and thick... she'd been wondering about that taste. That feeling against her skin and mouth. A hand fell on each one of her shoulders, Filia shivering from the touch. It was so rare she felt human contact anymore when it wasn't a groping hand or an angry fist.

"Let's talk about it on the way there." The Bowtie Man suggested, each of them trying to pull her forward to walk with them. Something inside her made her muscles resist, screamed of danger, and before she could react her partner was there to speak up.

"I've listened to enough of this!" Samson shouted, her black hair spilling out from underneath the hat and becoming arrow points on the tips of the strands. The two men pulled their hands away from Filia's body and fell back onto the sidewalk. "You clowns think you can just lay your hands on my host and get away with it!?"

"It's a parasite!" The Bowtie Man yelled in fear, scrambling to his feet and running away from her. The man in suspenders rolled his stout body around on the ground as he crawled away. Filia had barely moved from her position, but noticed something else on the sidewalk where they had fallen.

"Oh... wait!" Filia shouted, the man in suspenders freezing in place. Filia walked forward and kneeled down, picking up the cash the man in the bowtie had dropped. "You nearly forgot all your money."

"Take it!" The man in suspenders shouted, finally getting to his feet and running away from her. "Just leave us alone!"

"But I wasn't-" she began, though the two were already far away from her. She sighed, looking at the money in her fingers. "I wasn't trying to rob them."

"Serves 'em right!" Samson said. "Moving in on any pretty girl they see and trying to get them in a room."

"But didn't we just take all of their money? I don't want to steal from people."

"Kid, that money was probably stolen from someone else in the first place. They looked like a pair of Medici goons. Mobsters like that would get you alone and pay you less than half what they promised after they were done."

"I guess you're right..." Filia said, looking at the money she suddenly had come into.

"But this is a lucky break, right!? We scared some lowlifes off the street and now we can eat all the pasta we want. Let's hit up that restaurant and get some extra meatballs with unlimited breadsticks." Samson suggested and the idea was appealing to Filia as this solved a lot of her immediate problems. However there was something else that persisted in her mind she couldn't let go of.

"I want to get a motel room, Samson." Filia suddenly said.

"Oh... uh... well yeah, I guess we got enough. After we eat we could-"

"Now. I want to get it now. And a shower."

"...sure thing kid, whatever you want." Samson agreed, Filia nodding and finding her way to the motel the two men who had tried to pick her up described. She supposed if nothing else at least the money was going towards the people it was intended for. When she got into the room it was rather plain but still enjoyable to some of the other places Filia slept these days. The bed was soft with comfortable sheets and there was even a radio for her to listen to. Wasting no time Filia undressed and got right into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the grime on her body from the week.

It was a little embarrassing having another person with her at all times while she was in the bathroom, but thankfully Samson never said anything crude or made her feel weird about herself. Instead he was a kind helper, using his tendrils of hair to scrub her skin and enjoying the feeling of having his own hair washed in the cascading waters. After a very long and relaxing wash Filia toweled herself off and went from the bathroom directly into the bed sheets. Smiling brightly over the feeling against her skin. "They're so soft!"

"Heh, glad to know this made you happy. You can rest all you want tonight."

"Mmm... yeah... say, Samson? Can you um... close your eyes for a little while?"

"Close my eyes? Why do you want me to do that?" Samson asked, Filia pulling the covers up against her face and gripping them tightly as her voice got quieter.

"I just... need a little privacy." She explained, not wanting to say what she had planned to do outright.

"Alright, just lemme know when yer done. Gonna try to catch a nap then." Samson said, Filia waiting a few minutes to see if he'd gone still and quiet. It was difficult for her to always tell what he was thinking or feeling but if nothing else he wasn't disturbing her so she took that as a sign she could continue on her own. Getting up from the bed Filia pulled the sheets back and walked over to the radio, tuning it until it fell on a relaxing melody. Deciding this was the best setting she was going to get, she opened her bag and pulled out the magazine from the train earlier today and took it back to bed with her, laying on her back as opening it to the beginning where she'd started before on the train.

Even if she'd already skimmed through them before now she was taking her time, letting her body relax as she studied each picture carefully. This time when the pace of her breathing increased she didn't try to hide it, instead welcoming the warm feelings as she flipped through the pages more quickly to get to the part where Deep Violet began to undress. Peeling off the strange fabric that covered her breasts in that impractical super hero outfit. Filia had no idea how someone could keep those things in place without a bra but seeing them come off was something she'd never thought about before. Her left hand lowered down to her own breast and she massaged it, using her thumb and fingers to stroke it and play with her nipple as she turned the pages to look further.

She'd skipped ahead to get to the ones of Violet stroking the cocks of the men around her. The men's faces were obscured by either being out of the frame or showing the back of their heads only. Keeping all of the focus on the woman between them. That must have been nice, having all of that attention put on to you from so many people at once. Filia had switched hands to stroke her other breast as she looked at the pictures, her legs rubbing together as the excitement from what she saw was building. Realizing there wasn't any reason she had to hold back anymore Filia let her hand move down between her legs as she held up the magazine with her free hand. Letting out a cry and a shutter when the pressure of her fingers met her pussy. Stopping for a moment, Samson didn't respond and Filia thankfully began to rub herself without interruption.

She flipped the pages to the picture of Deep Violet laying on her back, legs spread apart and fingers spreading her pussy. Filia mimicked the pose herself on the bed and found it to feel naughty to do in practice but also exciting. Setting the magazine aside she used her other hand to gently stroke herself while keeping her pussy spread, imagining what it must have felt like to have a man do that for her. Her eyes closed tightly and she was groaning more intensely as she played with herself. Wanting that feeling of release she'd been craving all day. Was that something she regularly enjoyed before she met Samson? Did she also touch multiple men in her past? It could have been why those men had offered her the chance to do it earlier. The thought was embarrassing but arousing as she slipped a finger into herself and began to stroke inside.

"More..." Filia mumbled, her right hand still between her legs while her left grabbed the magazine. Moving the pages to watch further as the scene escalated to include the men inserting themselves into her pussy, into her mouth, into the grips of her hands. She licked her lips and her hips lifted off the bed to her hand as she rubbed herself stronger. That kind of satisfaction, she wanted it so bad. It didn't matter to her how she'd behaved in the past, the Filia of today needed to feel something like this. Panting she continued to rub herself, groaning as the climax wasn't coming as readily as she had hoped. "Just... need it... need more... I just want more..."

"Really pent up, aren't ya?"

"S-Samson!?" Filia shouted, pulling the covers over her body. "I thought you were keeping your eyes closed!?"

"I did." Samson said. "Can't really ignore something like that no matter how closed my eyes are." Filia blushed red and covered her face as well, realizing how stupid she'd been trying to do this alone. It wasn't possible for her, it never would be. Some of Samson's tendrils stretched out to grab hold of the magazine Filia had been looking at, flipping through it behind her. "Whoa! Guess this was a bit higher class mag than I gave it credit for."

"Samson... please..."

"Always thought this Violet chick was dressed in a fetish outfit. Guess that confirms it." He said. "So... this is the kinda thing you want, huh?" Samson asked, Filia not saying a word out of sheer humiliation. "Hmph. Well... I can't be letting guys take advantage of my host out in the streets cause she needs some relief. Guess I gotta make myself useful."

"What do you mean by-" Filia asked but found her hair suddenly streaming down her shoulders onto her body. Tendrils wrapped themselves around her wrists and thighs, pulling them apart as more began to lift off her bed sheet. "Hey! I didn't give permission for all of this!"

"Don't worry about it, just let yourself relax. We got the room for privacy after all."

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I got it..." Filia complained, feeling Samson's hair twist around her breasts and squeeze them upward. His tendrils became softer, more skin-like and less coarse like his hair could be. As the tip of the tendril reached up and squeezed around her nipples with a slight pull she couldn't help herself from letting out a surprised gasp. Her arms and legs stopped fighting to pull away from his advances and she was oddly happy he didn't loosen the grip on her when she did.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow. Don't wanna hurt ya." Samson said, sounding nervous himself as a tendril landed between her legs and began to rub against the folds of her pussy. Filia let out a much louder moan this time, the feeling of someone else doing it so much different than when her own hand performed the task. Her back arching to the grip on her breasts and the excitement between her legs.

"It's so good." She quietly admitted between her moans, her thighs shivering from the pleasure. "Samson... can you go inside?"

"I-inside!? I uh... I can but-"

"Samson... please." Filia whimpered and he accommodated his host, Filia watching down her body as the tendril between her legs grew thicker and larger, eventually resembling one of the cocks from the magazine she'd been reading. Bracing herself she grit her teeth as it slid inside her moist pussy. "Yes! This is what I wanted!"

"Hope I'm not going too far here..." Samson mumbled as the tentacle cock began to slowly thrust inside of Filia's pussy. Her moans grew louder with each thrust inside of her. Becoming lost in the pleasure she'd been fantasizing about earlier today.

"Samson... I want to use my hands too... like in the magazine." She asked, unable to keep her voice from moaning out the words. She never thought she could talk like this, as if she could seduce someone, but the grip on her wrists released and she watched with a bright smile as the two tendrils grew in size and girth to match the one inside her. Hands gripping them and stroked in rhythm with the thrusts into her pussy.

"This ain't good... I'm startin' tah feel it too." Samson groaned, Filia gripping with her fingers and stroking the tentacles towards her face. The room filled with the soft sound of music and the loud noises of sex as she could hear the wet sounds her body made with each thrust inside. Leaning her head up Filia sucked the end of one of the tentacles, noting happily that it didn't feel like hair against her tongue at all. Instead it was... unique, she didn't know what it was but it made her suck every more hungrily. "Hey Filia... yer getting kind of intense here..."

"Mmm!" Filia groaned, removing the grip she had on the tendril at her lips and using it to pull the one between her legs deeper into herself. She was lost in a sea of desire and didn't care in the least about what it meant at the moment. Instead wanting that climax. Feeling it somewhere deep inside and then in the pressure of the tentacle between her legs, Samson suddenly shouted and delivered a hot load of a sticky fluid inside of her. Before she could ask what was happening Filia felt it release into her mouth as well and on to her face from the tentacle she'd been gripping in her hand. The sudden sensations being exactly what her body had craved, her pussy squeezing around Samson's tentacle as her hips shook and she climaxed along with him. Unsure if they had cum together because of their connection or if she just liked the feeling of being covered in his cum this much. Her lips stayed wrapped around the tentacle in her mouth, swallowing the cum that seeped out until it finally stopped pumping, Filia pulling her mouth away to breath in heavy pants.

The tentacle between her legs pulled out, the white fluid spilling on and around her thighs. Her face and breasts were covered in the sticky substance and her tongue still held the taste in her mouth. Samson's tentacles went slack around her body and she laid in a pleasant afterglow, feeling the cum on her skin with her fingers and rubbing it against herself in little circles. She noted happily this wasn't unlike how Deep Violet had looked in the last pages of that magazine she liked so much.

"Phew... that... was so good. Thank you, Samson. I've never felt like that before in my life." Filia said, hugging the pile of tentacles and tendrils against her chest in a loving embrace. Samson however didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

"Oh crude... aw dammit. Shit, I really went too far with this..."

"You know what else is great, we can do that whenever we want now! You were right, I don't actually have to have anyone else involved." She gave the tentacles a kiss, slowly pulling herself out of bed and staggering on her feet. "Uh... I... guess we should shower again before getting dinner."

"Yeah... I guess we should." Samson said, still full of reservations about what they had just done together. Though Filia didn't think the same way. She was feeling like a whole new woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Heron Angel


End file.
